Blackbird
by Lost In Translation2.2
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur les dernieres pensees de sirius avant de passer derriere .. je previens c est ma premiere fic


_**Blackbird**_

**Disclaimer : rien a moi tout appartient a jk Rowling et au Beatles pour la chanson qui m a inspire.**

Certes il laissait Harry et Remus seuls mais pour lui c était un sorte de délivrance. Derrière ce voile la Paix enfin ce qu il n avait presque jamais connu hormis les quelques années d insouciance qu il avait connu a Poudlard auprès de James ,Remus et Le traître qui aurait pu prédire a l époque que les grands maraudeurs se déchireraient , finiraient par ne plus avoir confiance les uns envers les autres.

Eux qui autrefois étaient indissociable si quelqu'un disait le nom de James Potter tout le monde à poudlard associe directement le nom avec ceux de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Mais la guerre et la peur les avaient aveugles et sépares. Bien des années plus tard ils s étaient reformes pas comme avant James étant mort et Peter qui aurait mieux fait de l être aussi .Il avait retrouve Remus et James en Harry mais ce n était en rien comparable au paradis perdu de Sirius leurs scolarité a Poudlard et les quelques années de bonheur qui suivirent.

Jusqu a ce qu il apprenne l existence du traître et il avait cru que c était Remus pour ça il s en voudrait éternellement , il avait fini par agir comme l un des membres de sa famille ce qu il déteste par-dessus tout , il n' avait plus vu l' ami de toujours le frère mais la créature malfaisante qui était sa malédiction de plus Remus avait toujours était d une grande intelligence. Mais Remus lui avait pardonne .Mais la première fois que Sirius est mort c est le soir d Halloween 1981 lorsque son meilleur ami et son épouse avait été froidement assassines .

Ce soir la il avait perdu la seule famille qu il avait jamais connue. Il était retournait dans la froideur et la haine qui avait bercé son enfance d un certain cote c était son orgueil qui avait mène Lily et James si il s était pas cru plus malin que tout le monde, c était son orgueil.

L'Orgueil des Black qui les avait menés a la mort .Ensuite Azkaban ou seul le désire de vengeance et le besoin de pardon de la part de Remus l avait maintenu en vie bien sur il y avait Harry son filleul qu'il n avait presque pas connu. Dans son cœur il avait toujours chéri l idée que si un jour il sortait de prison Harry irait vivre avec lui et qu il pourrait prouver que Sirius Black l éternel ado n était pas qu un dragueur et un blageur il pouvait être quel un de sérieux.

Mais ces 12 ans a Azkaban l avait tuer psychologiquement. Puis il y avait son évasion, les retrouvailles avec Remus et Harry, la calavacade essayer toujours d échapper aux aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Ce fut comme une résurrection comme une remissions pour malade du cancer, il était revenu a la vie mais pas pour très longtemps. On avait fini par le mettre en cage encore on l avait enfermé dans la maison de son enfance la maison de son calvaire.

Et puis ce soir ou n écoutent que son courage il avait fonce au ministère de la magie pour sauver son filleul mais ce soir il y laissa la vie après avoir régler ces compte avec la famille black après s être battue courageusement contre tout ce qu il avait toujours déteste réuni dans un seul être sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange .Il avait traverse le voile l esprit en paix ayant tenu la promesse qu il avait fait en devenant le parrain d' Harry le protéger quoi qu il advienne il regrettai juste de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps a ses cotes .

Mais il savait au fond de lui que temps que Remus serait vivant Harry aura toujours quel un pour veiller sur lui .Et un jour prochain mais espérons le encore lointain pour ce cher Remus il savait que les maraudeurs seront réunis pour toujours . Et soudain il entend une chanson dans sa tête une chanson moldue que Lily avait l habitude d écoutée.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life you were waiting for this moment_

_To be free_

_Blackbird fly blackbird, fly into the line of a dark black_

_Blackbird, the Beatles_

_AN Une chtite rewiew je vous mène tous au château d Alnwick ou ils ont tournes les 2 premiers Harry Potter c est a 30 bornes de mon nouveau chez moi (enfin mon chez moi jusqu en juin) Et en janvier je vous amène avec moi visite edimbourg et cherche la maison de jk rowling .Même si la rewiew me dit qu il vaut mieux que j arrête d écrire._


End file.
